Souls Of Oblivion
by OtakuPikachuDWMA
Summary: Keira is a meister that has a unique wavelength that is not easy to match until she follows Dr. Stein on a mission as practice for when she finds that special weapon when they find a demon sword that only she can wield. Has she found that special weapon? Can she convince the kishin egg to follow her? Can she stop his addiction? Will his ways effect her? Warning: Strong language!
1. Chapter 1

The warm sun crashed through the window. The light embraced the blonde girl. "Ugh, morning." She snarled to herself. She closed her eyes again; a loud buzz rang in her petite head. She looked up with hate. "Time for another day of school."

Her long hair bounced on her shoulders. She put on an unflattering sweatshirt that matched her black jeans. She jolted out her door eager for the day to just rush by her. She pushed her way up the stairs to the DWMA. She had gone there for a year. She thought that it would be fun as a meister but she has started to doubt that she is even one. She had a unique wavelength that was not easily matched. She had not found one weapon compatible with her. Others would make fun of her and doubt that she was a meister and she only got into the DWMA because of her connections to Dr. Stein.

She walked into the class with no expression. She sat in her usual seat. Next to Ox who constantly made her feel down about her grades, she was always a negative person, so she was always hard on herself and bullying made it worse. But most people were scared of her. She would always get in fights. She didn't hate her life but she didn't like it.

"Kiera!" Shouted Sid, "Lord Death would like to see you in the death room."

"Fine," She said in a strong voice that slightly intimidated her classmates. She walked out with her head up not anyone was called to Lord Death's death room. It was probably about finding her a weapon. But still she felt a little honored that Lord Death cared so much about her.

She finally found her way to the Death room. There stood Lord Death in front of mirror with Dr. Stein next to him.

"Ahhh! Keira, I called you here to go with Dr. Stein on a mission, just so you know what missions are like. This one is only for three star miesters but its good for you to know what such a mission in tales!"

"Whatever," she said hiding her excitement. '_This is the closest thing I will get to a mission right now._' She thought to herself.

They had walked miles and Dr. Stein didn't even break a sweat. "H-how… how much longer?" She said panting, "Can we take a rest…." He shot an annoyed look at her "P-please?"

"Were almost there. Look can you see that tiny little dot?" He asked

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WALK ALL THE WAY THERE!" She yelled.

They how reached the end of the plains and now were entering a misty forest. "I want to go home." Keira cried. "It's so hot."

"Shut up,"

"No!"  
"You know I haven't dissected anything in a while." He pulled out a scalpel.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

They came across a small little hut, roof made of straw. The floor was rotting wood that creaked in pain as she stepped on them. In the center of the room was a case. The glass was black from dust with a warning that said: **Do not ever EVER open this. Just. Don't. Make it easier on yourself.  
**"Soooo…. This is the three star mission?" Keira questioned.

"Lord Death said to not drop this case. There must be something very power full in here."

Without paying attention Keira's elbow slid and hit the case. It wobbled and walked off the golden pedestal it sat on. They looked at it with an intense stare. A sword covered in a bandage that hid the whole sword had slid out from the case. The left side was ridged as if it was made of teeth. The other, the right side was straight and flat. The sword was a meter long (40 inches) and about 24 centimeters (A foot) wide. "Shit…" Dr. Stein whispered.

"Nothing happened," she remarked. She kicked the sword before noticing something written on the handle. She picked it up. "It says you're screwed…"

"Let me see that." Dr. Stein reached for it. Keira let go and the sword and Dr. Stein's hands fell to the floor. "How did you pick this up? It's so heavy."

A pink glow illumined from the sword, it took shape of a human, a boy with dark brown hair, one eye yellow, the other red. A perfect scar separated his face straight down the middle, bandage wrapped around his arm that was stained with blood and teeth unsettlingly sharp. Keira was short, a meter and a half (About 5 foot) but this boy was taller then Dr. Stein. He was a giant to her.

"Hey," He winked at Keira. Keira cringed in disgusted.

"Are you hitting on me?" He completely ignored the question.

"What's your name?"

"Keira… again Are you hitting on me?"

"Can I call you Kiki-kun? I am going to anyway."

"NO YOU CANT CALL ME THAT AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Whoa! Calm down Kiki-kun! Oh and I am Oblivion's Corvus, demon sword." He paused. He looked at her. A slobbery lick that covered her face. "Yum! Your soul looks delicious…I can't wait to eat it, human."

~Note: This is my first fanfiction. So reviews are appreciated. So that was the first chapter I hoped I could explain everything perfectly. This came to me in a dream and I had to write it down.

-O.P

P.S See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

He paused. He looked at her. A slobbery lick that covered her face. "Yum! Your soul looks delicious…I can't wait to eat it, human." Keira looked at him in horror. She turned her vision to Dr. Stein. Dr. Stein placed a finger over his mouth. The boy had not realized Stein was there. This was their chance. Keira looked back. "Umm…" she had to think of something to distract him from Dr. Stein. "But I don't want to be die." She said.

" I don't care about your opinion." He lifted a hand.

"But…but I mean I can give you anything."

"What?" He put his hand back down.

"Ummm…"

"So you don't have anything." His right hand changed to a thin sharp black blade that looked as if it was made of deep blue oil.

"No, it's just…" Dr. Stein was about to grab the case when he stepped and those damn planks screeched in the small brick hut. The boy was about to turn his head and catch Dr. Stein. Keira could not have that happen. She screamed as loud as she could.

The boy put his hands over his ears as her scream cut through his head echoing. "Bitch… that was really loud." He looked at her in the eyes. "You are really getting on my nerves now."

Dr. Stein came running at him from the back with case in his hands. He broke it open and put it over the boy's head. He slammed the sides together and pushed the ends into his neck. It pierced through with a click. The case closed and as so the boy disappeared back into it.

Keira was standing, frozen in fear. "What the fuck… who?" she asked.

"No wonder no one was guarding the case." Stein said aloud, ignoring Keira.

"What? Who was that?" She asked.

"Oh… that was the demon sword, Oblivion's Corvus. It was wielded by a kishin in the early 18th century. After the kishin disappeared, the sword went with it. It's very powerful, not to be messed with especially by a 16-year-old girl without a weapon. So be careful where you put your elbow…" Keira bit her lip. "I think we should take it back to Lord Death immediately." Stein ended. As they walked back he whispered to himself, "It's weird how he didn't notice me. Its like he wanted to be caught."

Keira sat in her classroom she walked out on yesterday. Whispers surfaced around the room. Keira looked around to see everyone staring at her. The door opened and in walked Maka and Soul, heads down, thinking people would comment on them and their failure, losing all their kishin souls. But not even one person even turned a head.

One of her classmates walked up to Keira, looking at the floor. She couldn't grasp his name. "Is it true they found a demon sword?" He asked. She brushed off his question in fear of remembering those blood lusting eyes.

She sighed as she walked to the Death room after being summoned again.

Lord Death stared at his mirror. "You called me here?" Keira asked in a serious moan. Lord Death stood there for a second before turning around in a jolt.

"As you know…" He said, "We found a demon sword, yesterday," he broke his path of speech with a sigh. "We can't have students finding out, it will cause a panic." For some reason, unlike he always was, he was completely serious. "We will be transporting him to a confined building, where we can keep him under surveillance."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I have decided to keep this under wraps and not tell anyone, just you and Stein."

"So, what do I have do I have to do with this?"

"Well, I would like if you accompany Stein and escort the demon sword. What do you say?"

_'How did I get into this?'_ she questioned as she trotted off, back to class. _'I should have known it was a rhetorical question!'_

A day or two passed, as she was anxious for the day of her next encounter with the devil. Soon she would have to follow Dr. Stein to a building far, FAR, away. As she walked passed a clobber of people, whispers of gossip slid past her ear. "Wow, Lord Death's son is amazing." This peeked her interest but she was to busy worried about tomorrow. The day she would have to look into those eyes. Again.

~Note: This story happens as the show/manga starts. (Btw) I forgot to add that last chapter.

See you next chapter!

-O.P


	3. Chapter 3

The sun kissed the ground. Colors danced across the darkening sky. Chains slapped the ground, caged was a sword in cased in a black mold. The beat of her footsteps were drowned out by the grinding of metal on the ground. Sighs constantly echoed throughout, they walked along, cage dragging behind. Shivers quaked down her spine.

Her eyes stared at the ground, afraid to look up. The smell of burnt charcoal filled the air. Light flickered in the corners of her eyes. Dr. Stein stood in shock. She couldn't bring herself to look up. With hesitation she lifted her head. Her eyes widened with fear. It stood there, no more.

The confined prison had melted, decayed. Fire still raged on. But the souls were no more. Gone. 250, 250 people were in that building and how many exist? The souls were no more. Gone.

Keira's hands shook. Her body quivered. The trip, this, this disaster was supposed to be safe. A quick drop off. Not a horrific slaughter. A man dragged his body, his legs gone; he still bled out, his hand reached out to Keira. "Help!" the man asked, pleading. But like said before his soul had already left. He was dead, and you can't save a lost cause. You can't bring back the dead.

"She's still here, take me with you, we need to escape before the flames consume us." Keira kicked the man off her leg, trying not to give into her pity. A tear, a drop of pity escaped, it crawled down her face. "I'm sorry," She turned to Dr. Stein who stood in a trance; his will to leave was covered by a black cloud of horror.

Keira turned her head in the direction of Dr. Stein's daze. It felt as if a dream has engulfed her sense of reality. A shadow was casted upon the floor. She looked up.

There a figure floated up in the sky. The figure traced the outline of a witch. A blazing heat flickered off of the body of the witch. From such a distance would normally lessen the impact. But the wave of warmth embraced the flames, letting them grow.

A ward of flames sprinted towards them. Dr. Stein stared into the darkness of the sky. "Dr. Stein?" She nudged him, but he stood there, eyes focused into the void. The witch darted closer and in a panic there was only one thing to do.

She glanced back. There it sat, still. She gingerly made her way to the locked cage. Chains snuggled against the cage. The bars were only millimeters apart. The lock squeezed the door shut. _The key…the key_, she thought franticly searching round.

She turned to the frozen Stein, she ran to search the statue. The second pocket held the key (figuratively and literally). Back to the cage, the lock fell to the ground; she pulled the sword that was covered by a black mold.

She ran one of her hands across the silky blackness. She took both hands to the tip of the sword; her fingers were consumed by the slime. She let her fingers sink into the mold and ripped it off in one movement. Up, she pulled it, up and over her shoulder. As the witch came fully into sight, and closer to the burnt ground, Keira shifted her position. The help the sword, still lanced in bandages, by the handle with both hands. The sword was held vertical, and it sank to eye level. _Down with the witch_.

~Note: I felt as if I needed to make this chapter dramatic, so I added a lot of description . I put off writing this chapter because I had a slight case of writers block so I went in to this not knowing what I was going to do, so I still hope you guys enjoy.

See you next chapter!

-O.P


End file.
